Young justice: a normal day
by RobinB01
Summary: Just when everyone thought it would be ok, Batman just had 2 run in. Rule number 1 nothing is ever alright when Batman runs.


The day started off like any other, Superboy was on the couch watching the static, M'gann was in the kitchen baking cookies, Artemis was on the floor polishing her arrows, Wally was running around the kitchen waiting for M'gann to finish baking and Kaldur was sitting in the arm chair reading. However when Batman came running into the room everyone suspected the worst, Batman never runs, something had to be seriously wrong.

"what seems to be the problem?" Kaldur asked worried. "where's Robin!" the Dark Knight growled. Wally butt in, mouth full of cookies, " whaf fu yoo men?" he swallowed, "we thought he was with you... On a mission or something?" Superboy concluded. Batman cursed himself then went to the computer room of the cave to track Robin. Young Justice followed closely behind, worried about their youngest member. Everyone watched as the tracker pinpointed Robin's location.

When the dot finally stopped moving it landed on the mountain, then zoomed in to a more precise location showing that Robin was in his room. The team including Batman rushed over to the little bird's room worried and confused, but mostly worried. They were worried because no one had seen Robin the entire day, and confused because if Robin had come in through the zeta beam it would have announced his arrival. Batman swung open the door to find no Robin, but suddenly the female computerized voice sounded.

"Recognized: Robin, B01"

Everyone rushed into the main room to see a very badly beaten and broken bird, unconscious on the floor. Batman was at his side in an instant, quickly picking him up and making his way towards the infirmary as fast as he could without jarring his injuries. The team, shocked at what they had seen, just stayed in the entertainment room of the cave until Batman came back.

When Batman walked in to the room he was bombarded with the millions of questions from the team, Batman put up his hand waiting for silence, then proceeded to answer their questions. "Robin has four broken ribs, a broken wrist and severe cuts and bruises. He also has a grade two concussion and is suffering from short term memory loss, the fact he made it back to the mountain is that of a miracle. He is alright for the time being and is awake."

He was about to be asked a barrage of questions again, but quickly said "you may see him" then the team left to see their youngest member. Wally was the first in, when he got to the bed Robin was occupying he sat up. The rest of the team entered when they saw Wally slow down and almost tiptoe over to Robin's bed, then they saw Robin. He was looking straight ahead, he looked dazed, as if he hadn't slept in awhile. When Wally finally got to the bed he tapped Robin's shoulder "Hey there, uh, Rob, you ok man?"

He spun his head around to face Wally, " Wally, UGH... my head hurts." Wally sighed "good to know your ok man." "hey Wally... Where am I?" Wally looked at him confused, "dude, we're in Mount Justice." " and, umm, who are they?" Robin motioned to M'gann, Kaldur, Artemis and Superboy, "Dude! You know these guys, its our team, you know 'YOUNG JUSTICE'? Right?"

Robin looked around a minute, then put a hand to his head, he strained trying to remember. Then Robin jumped from the bed, at this everyone flinched, not expecting him to do that. Robin then proceeded to say "this is a trick, Batman, where's Batman!" everyone froze "I don't know who the hell you people are, or why you kidnapped me, but, I'm sure as hell not going to tell you anything! Your going to have to kill me, I don't care how much you torcher me!"

He threw four bat-a-rangs and then a smoke bomb at the team, when the smoke cleared he was gone. Kaldur immediately commanded "Wally go get Batman! Artemis help Wally. Superboy be ready to catch Robin, but be careful, too much moving could cause even more damage to his body. M'gann locate his mind, we'll find him faster that way." and with that they were off. M'gann set up a mind link with Kaldur and Superboy who went off in different directions looking for the boy wonder.

M'gann's POV

I went down the hallway trying to locate Robin's subconscious, as I was continuing down the hallway I saw him, leaning agains the wall and breathing heavily, it looked as if he was in so much pain. Forgetting what happened in the infirmary I quickly went over to comfort Robin. "oh my god Robin, are you ok, what's wrong, where do you hur- AHH!" I fell to the ground, tied up and gaged so I couldn't talk. "why does this always happen to me, I mean I don't personally piss off bad guys, and I don't think I deserve to get kidnapped by you people." with that he was gone.

Kaldur's POV

I heard M'gann scream and headed towards the area the sound originated. When I got there I found M'gann tied up and gaged so she was unable to speak. " what happened, did you locate Robin" after I finished untying her I serveed the area. "yes, but, he looked really hurt and I think he was bleeding, so I rushed over not thinking and he took me down." she concluded. "it is alright my friend, however if he is bleeding he needs to be properly taken care of. Contact Superboy and tell him this, he may be able to find Robin because of his heightened senses."

Superboy's POV

I walked down the hallway looking out for any signs of Robin. Megan contacted me through the mind link "umm, Conner, Robin's bleeding and is probably ready to pass out. Umm, do you think you'll be able to find him with your abilities?" I nodded remembering the mind link showed only thoughts "yes" I looked down the hallways sniffing for any signs of blood, when that didn't work I used my super hearing to try to listen to any sharp breathing or rapid heart beat. I came to a room in which I heard both and silently opened the door.

I saw Robin bent over on the floor trying to regain his breath and holding his side. When I walked into the room he turned around quickly but fell when he tried to get up.

No one's POV

Wally and Artemis were running down halls, checking through doors and looking into rooms not coming across Batman. Finally they ran into the computer room to find Batman looking through stuff that looked important, but this was more important. Batman turned around and growled "what is it, can't you see I'm busy?" Wally started, "-" Artemis stopped him by hitting his head "ow" "Robin freaked and ran off, he also thinks we kidnapped him and is trying to kill us if we get near him." with that Batman sped off to the infirmary and got a sedative, as they were walking they heard a loud yell, 'Superboy'. Batman burst through the door to find Robin in a corner trying to stand, and Conner on the floor with kryptonite next to him unconscious.

Robin winced and saw Batman next to Wally, he didn't see Artemis because she was down the hall telling Kaldur and Megan what happened. "nice... Job KF. you got... Batman. Good... Job." then Robin collapsed due to the pain. Batman rushed over to Robin, picked him up and handed him off to Wally who sped down the hall to the infirmary. Batman picked up the kryptonite and put it in his utility belt, Conner woke up "kryptonite... Hurts." Batman gave Superboy a slight smirk, "so I've been told"

Batman came into the infirmary and gently shook Robin's shoulder, it had been a whole day since the incident, and smiled when Robin smirked at his mentor. "hey Bruce." Batman took off his cowl and became Bruce Wayne, "how are you Dick?" Dick frowned, "like I've been hit with a baseball bat numerous time, then thrown into an ally way only to wake up and have to walk to the zeta beam with broken bones..." Dick smiled again, "but other than that good."

Bruce smiled back, "your ribs have gotten better so you can go out and hang out with your friends, but no missions, no training and absolutely no leaving the cave." "ok Batman." Dick got up and went out into the entertainment room where everyone was. Batman left though the zeta beam to go do league stuff, Robin sat on the couch next to Conner. "hey, uh, Supey. Sorry about the other day." Conner nodded and went back to watching the static.

"umm, you to Megan, sorry." M'gann flew over and gave Robin a hug, "it's ok, I know you didn't mean to." then she went back to the kitchen to finish making her cookies. With that the team continued to sit there talk and enjoy Megan's non burnt chocolate chip cookies.


End file.
